paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess
Princess is Zuma's girlfriend/mate and close friend of the PAW Patrol. She belongs to Purple Paw Prints :) :) (I'm re writing her bio to a better version) Princess is a light brown chocolate Labrador with bright purple eyes. She wears a light gold collar, and a matching light gold beret. Her collar is an amethyst with her name engraved in it. Once she gets engaged to Zuma, she wears a small golden pin of his pup tag along with his initial "Z" on it on her collar. Princess is very kind and polite, and typically open to meeting new people, but when Zuma, her friends, her pups, or something she cares about get harmed or messed with, she'll become less than kind if she has to. She's very cheerful and always happy to come down from her home to see the pups, and visits them often. While she gets along with all the pups, she loves being with her best friends, Tundra, Rosie, and Mindy . However, she can be dramatic and exaggerate things slightly at times, and has little patience for those who get on her nerves easily. Young Princess- Liz English: Voice of Marie from The Aristocats Teenage Princess- Adult Princess- Eva Gabor: Voice of Duchess from The Aristocats *She dates Zuma *She speaks French, but usually she just speaks english with a slight french accent *She doesn't have a job, but stays at the lookout when needed, such as being stormed in, sleepovers, or if her pups have to stay overnight, she'll stay with them. *She is scared of heights *She and her owners live in a mansion in the mountains *Zuma and Princess (all parts) *History (part 4) *History (part 6) *History (Part 7) *Pup-tastrophie *Zumas crush *Forever alone (part 1) *Pup Showdown (part 2) *Pup Showdown (part 3) *Chases Adventure (part 2) (and 3) *Pups and the Midnight Fright *Pup Pup Picnic *Happy Valentine's Day:Paw Patrol (IMPORTANT NOTE; Princess'' can ''swim... let's just say she twisted a paw jumping in) *Tundra's birthday celebration *Pups Take a Dive (all parts together) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 1) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 2) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 3) *Pups and the Sled Race *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pups and the K9 Casanova *(She's supposed to appear in TMNP) *Meet the girlfriend (part 1) *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Chase and the Super Flea (2) *No Matter Where you Are *Pup Pup Split Up *Pups Save a Superhero *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups Save the Reindeer *Pups and the Big Proposal *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Tundra's Admirer gift__zuma_and_princess_by_darthgoldstar710-d7t04pn.png|Pups in love~ gift by Darthgoldstar710 hugs.png|gift from Tundrathesnowpup A gift by ChasexSkyelover7.jpg|A gift from ChasexSkyelover7 paw_patrol_icons_yey_by_lightningsonicdash-d8c3r5p.png|An icon of Princess (By Iceethearticpup) __pc___good_morning__pups__by_windrider90-d8dk9dw.png|By WindRider90 on DA, someone requested this, but it came out sooo cute!! :D Estefany and Princess.jpg|Princess and Estefany, adorable picture made by Marielita48 :3 Are you okay.png|"Are you okay?" By Tundrathesnowpup Ahh, I love this so much! She nailed Princess :3 Princess, Shadow and Dylan playing hide and seek.jpg|Hide and Seek, adorable pictures by WittleFuzzyPuppehs ^^ at_with_cuteandfuzzypuppies_by_magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|AT with Wittlefuzzypuppehs Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|Princess napping up top~ Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup Princess and Dylan.jpg|Super cute art trade with ChasexSkyelover7 Sarah v.s Princess.png|Princess meets Sarah, by Sarah the FBI pup Sarah and Princess as friends.png|Princess and Sarah as friends, by Sarah the FBI pup PrincessXZuma.jpg|PrincessXZuma :3 Princess copy.jpg|A Princess Icon :) at___such_a_pwetty_sleeping_pwincess__by_raindroplily-d8gi8p0.png|A pwetty sleeping pwincess, AT with RaindropLily X3 latest-1.png|"What's that up there?" Cute gift from Chandler :D Listening.png|PrincessXZuma, by Tundrathesnowpup >u< A royal treasure.png|PrincessXZuma, by Tundrathesnowpup, (its so cute >u<) ZumaXPrincessGIFT.jpg|Anthro PrincessXZuma! By WhittleFuzzyPupehs <3 IMG 20150530 223312.jpg|An adorable drawing of Princess by HirePups&Collachdude! Gal pals.png|Princess and her friends drawn by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Zuma's Family Category:Zuma's girlfriend Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Female Pup Category:Dogs